


Fierce Competition

by queen_scribbles



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Kisses as Distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Things escalate quickly when Janine introduces Felix to paper airplanes.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Fierce Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt--Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing (oh, look another prompt turned into a full fic. Color me surprised. /s ~~I blame the banter~~ )

From the slump of his shoulders as he leaned across her desk, and the heavy sigh he let out, Janine had a good guess what Felix was about to say before he even opened his mouth.

“I’m _bored_.”

_Called it._ Janine smiled sympathetically and twirled a loose lock of hair around her finger, trying to get back the curl it had started with that morning. “Sorry my office isn’t more exciting.”

“It’s not your office,” Felix sighed, tugging off his hat and tossing it up as he slouched back in one of the chairs by her desk. “It’s _sitting around_.” He caught the hat, tossed it again. “At least Nate and Mason get to patrol; quiet as this town is, walking’s better than sitting with nothing to do...”

“Then why’d you pick to go with the ‘waiting for a fax’ assignment?” she asked, arching a brow and fighting the temptation to snatch his hat when he tossed it a third time.

“ _ **I**_ didn’t,” he said, catching the hat and yanking it back on as he leaned forward. “I picked to pair up with you, because why wouldn’t I?” He winked and her cheeks warmed as she smirked in return. “ _ **You**_ picked to sit around your office waiting for someone to fax you something.”

“I figured it made the most sense for _me_ to sit around _my_ office,” Janine deadpanned. “Also, I don’t trust Adam around my furniture.”

Felix snorted and grinned, eyes glinting with amusement as he glanced at the still-duct taped corner of her desk. “That’s fair. And at least we didn’t get _his_ job; sitting through that briefing with your mother. Only thing worse than sitting around is sitting _ **still**_.”

Janine giggled. “Well, I’m sorry for inflicting boredom upon you, Agent Hauville.”

“You’re forgiven, Detective Elder,” Felix returned with teasing magnanimity as he grinned and leaned forward to rest his elbows against the edge of her desk. “At least the company’s good.”

“Only good? I must be slipping,” Janine retorted with a matching grin. She leaned forward as well, until they were separated by mere inches and staring into each other’s eyes. “I was aiming for great.”

“Oh, then, I stand corrected,” Felix laughed, amber eyes glinting with mirth. “The company’s _great_.” He inched forward until their noses were practically touching. “And I know something we can do about the boredom.”

Janine arched a brow playfully. “Do tell.”

“It’s something you mentioned that I’ve been curious about ever since.”

She bit her lip at the warmth curling in her stomach and stared deep into those _mesmerizing_ eyes. “And that would be....?”

“Paper airplanes,” he said brightly as he pushed off the desk to stand upright. “And I have to be honest, the fact Adam and Nate don’t want me to know makes me _even more_ curious.”

“First off, that’s not _fair,_ ” Janine groused good-naturedly, flicking a paper clip at him as the heat in her cheeks spread to her ears and neck. He ducked. “Second, I’m _all too happy_ to undermine them on this.”

“Yes!” Felix punched the air and perched on the edge of the desk. “So do tell.”

“Alright, alright,” she laughed as she tugged two sheets of paper from a drawer. She perched on the edge of her desk opposite him, kicking off her flats to brace her feet against the seat of her chair and handed one sheet of paper to Felix. “We’ll start with the basics...”

\---

They spent the next half hour folding planes of varying size, design, and in Felix’s case, quality

“Guess I found another of your weakness, huh?” Janine teased as even on his sixth(or was it seventh?) try, one style refused to do anything but veer immediately left and nosedive into the carpet.

“This isn’t a _weakness_ ,” Felix protested, tossing the crumpled remains of an earlier failed attempt at her. “It’s... an underdeveloped talent.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” she asked with a giggle, biting her lip.

“Alright, _detective_ , you asked for it.” He leaned across the desk to grab another piece of paper. “Bet I can make a better one than you.”

“You’re on,” Janine smirked, claiming another sheet for herself, pink instead of white. “Define ‘better’.”

“Flies further and smoother.” He was already folding.

“Any particular design?”

Felix shook his head. “Whatever your heart desires,” he said with a wink. “Best two out of three, each of us using the same plane?”

“Sounds fair,” Janine nodded. “What’s the winner get?”

“Bragging rights,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, then grinned. “Further reward to be determined by the winner.”

“Oh, you don’t want to do that,” she said with a laugh, wagging a finger at him. “I”m the paper airplane _champion_ ; I’ll have you doing my paperwork for _months_.”

“No, _anything_ but that!” Felix said dramatically. “Surely someone so lovely couldn’t be so cruel.”

Janine shrugged and shot him a mischievous wink. “Just don’t lose and you won’t have anything to worry about.”

Felix narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think I trust you...”

“Don’t tr-” She gave her best shocked and offended gasp, trying not to laugh and ruin it. “Felix, I’m _hurt_.”

“Oh, I trust you with Bravo stuff and watching our backs and all that. I _don’t_ trust you with paper airplane competitions.”

Janine chuckled. “Ah, in that case, smart man. Well, vampire. You know what I mean.” She creased the final fold and picked up her plane. “Ready?”

“Absolutely.” Felix smoothed over the folds of his plane one more time before straightening with it in hand. “Where shall we do this?”

“The hallway,” Janine said as she bent to grab her shoes. “We can toss them toward the steps down to Verda’s lab so we aren’t bothering anyone.” 

They stepped out into the hall and Janine set her shoes on the floor, toes pointing towards each other, as a starting line of sorts. She briefly hoped the captain didn’t make a surprise visit while she was barefoot in the hallway throwing paper planes, but she was committed now.

“Ready?” she asked, pinching the underside of her plane and cocking her arm back.

“All set,” Felix said, mimicking her stance.

“Throw!”

Both planes flew through the air with impressively little wobble, but hers landed a good foot further down the hallway than his.

Janine arched a brow and grinned.

“We have two more to go,” Felix pointed out as he darted to retrieve both planes.

“Only if we need a tiebreaker,” she teased.

His went further on the second throw, if only by a few inches, and he grinned. “Guess we’ll need that tiebreaker, Detective.”

“Tiebreaker for what?” 

Janine flinched before both she and Felix turned to find Tina waiting for an answer with a grin tugging her lips. Janine waggled the airplane she held. “My supremacy has been challenged.”

Tina laughed and glanced at Felix. “Cute _and_ brave. She makes the best paper airplanes of anyone I know.”

“Did you need something, Tina?” Janine hinted.

“Right.” Tina fluttered the paper in her hand. “You got a fax. Don’t worry, I didn’t look at it in case it’s something super secret.”

“Great.” Janine nodded toward her office. “You can put it on my desk. And then come officiate our tiebreaker.”

“Can do,” Tina laughed, ducking into Janine’s office briefly and emerging sans fax. “So what are your criteria?”

“Flying further and smoother.” Janine fiddled with the nose of her plane.

“No adjustments!” Felix protested, half-smiling despite himself.

“The nose is crooked, I’m _fixing it_ so this is _fair_ ,” Janine retorted. “You all set?”

He nodded. 

“Alright, Tina. Your call.”

Tina giggled and stood straighter, tucking her thumbs in her belt loops as if officiating something more important than a paper airplane toss. “Ready...”

Janine looked over at Felix and couldn’t help smiling at the look of intense concentration on his face. He was at least as committed to this as she was.

“Set...”

He caught her looking and winked, making her stomach flutter and face warm. _Oh, two can play that game, Hauville_.

In the same moment “ _Throw!”_ left Tina’s lips and her own plane left her hand, Janine leaned over and kissed Felix squarely on the cheek.

He started, and his plane shot forward, doing an almost impressive corkscrew spin before it hit hers. Both went skidding across the floor and down the stairs.

“Janine, that’s _cheating_!” he protested, but from his sparkle-eyed grin, she didn’t really think he minded _too_ much.

“We _technically_ didn’t have any rules against... creative distractions,” she retorted with a wink. Tina giggled, and she turned to shoo her off before continuing, “Besides, it’s not like it paid off...”

“Still, I knew I couldn’t trust you,” he teased.

“ And I said that was smart.” Janine stuffed her feet in her flats and they both went to retrieve the planes.

They found them at the bottom of the steps, mangled, bent, and scuffed.

“Guess we’ll have to call it a draw,” Janine sighed as they returned to her office. She dropped her plane in the wastebin and leaned against the edge of her desk.

“For now, at least,” Felix agreed as he followed suit. “We can always have a rematch later.”

“I don’t know...” she said with faux reluctance. “Are you going to make rules against kissing?”

“I would _never_ ,” he retorted with a grin. “Especially not when I owe you.”

“That was very promising, and Janine bit her lip when he winked to underscore the words, but, “I guess we need to clean up in here,” she sighed, flicking one of the crumpled reject planes.

And so they did. It may have devolved into a paper-snowball fight for a few minutes at one point(or more than a few minutes), but between the two of them, they returned her office to a more professional state.

Just in time; the rest of Bravo showed up over the next few minutes, as her office was their default meeting place. She handed over the fax, knowing Adam would make more sense of it than she would. Felix sent her another wink as Adam and Nate discussed their next move, and Janine grinned back.

She was very much looking forward to their rematch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I love Felix? Because I love him SO DAMN MUCH. He's such a wonderful character and _pure joy_ to write.


End file.
